


Lovey Dovey (Pt. 1)

by PrincessGemma12



Series: Aggressive Empathy in the Abyss [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2019, 2019-2020, AEITA AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Everybody Wants Leo Challenge, Everybody Wants Leo Week, Fluff, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), I think I got it all, Kissing, Leo's cuddly, M/M, Non-graphic kissing and dry humping, Prompt Fic, Public Display of Affection, RxL, Scent Glands, Scenting, Shredder and Kraang and All'a Them Are DEAD, Splinter is alive, Turtlecest (TMNT), if you can call it that, it's more there for the joke, non-graphic, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/PrincessGemma12
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your otp cuddling on a Saturday morning.With kisses!Day 1 (T+ version) of the Everybody Wants Leo Challenge: Raphael!
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Aggressive Empathy in the Abyss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295759
Kudos: 27





	Lovey Dovey (Pt. 1)

The TV droned on as Leo sank down onto the couch beside his brother. It was Saturday and the leader was feeling indulgent; he wanted to cuddle and watch TV with his mate—er… _boyfriend_. With his boyfriend.

Blushing at the too-soon sentiment, Leo nosed impatiently at his immediate younger brother’s bicep, trying to encourage the arm up and around his shell. He let out a soft click. There wasn’t anyone else in the room, after all.

“Hey, babe.” Raph greeted, _finally_ lifting his arm for Leo. The smaller turtle immediately snuggled into his side, chin resting on the lip of his plastron and legs draped across his lap. “You’re cuddly today, huh?”

“Yep,” came the simple, nonchalant reply. Leo rubbed his cheek against Raph’s scent gland, an egg-shaped dark spot where his shoulder and neck met. “Very.” He hummed.

Chuckling, Raph rubbed his cheek against the other’s head, a soft rumble climbing up his throat. The happy churring had the blue clad ninja wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pressing a deep kiss onto his beak.

From the _shoji_ of the dojo, Hamato Yoshi watched his two eldest sons, happier than he’d seen them in a long, long time. Leonardo was perched in his brother’s lap, arms wrapped tightly around Raphael’s neck as they nuzzled and kissed lovingly. Despite the inappropriate placement of Raphael’s hands—one on his leader’s bottom, holding the smaller turtle flush against him, plastron to plastron, and the other on the bottom ridge of his shell, idly, lazily stroking the little tail that was stretched up for the attention—the scene was undeniably _adorable._ While not quite _innocent_ in behavior, Splinter thought there was nothing nefarious about the nature or intention of the situation. Only a yet-to-be-declared love and adoration for each other that brought a proud smile to their father’s face.

He decided to close the door when he noticed a slight rocking movement was developing between the two. The high-pitched whimper and dark chuckle that soon sounded from the other room forced him into his bedroom, where he could hear nothing. _That_ could be interrupted by someone that wasn’t him.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this will be posted separately, due to the elevated rating and language. This second part if rated M.
> 
> As some of you may know, I've undertaken the TMNT Universal Fanfiction Competition (located primarily on Tumblr, but also on DeviantArt). For this coming year, we're accepting OC refs to feature YOUR OWN characters in the official competition art. If you are interested, please click the link* below, which will take you to the competition's Discord server. If you do not have a Discord, I will link you to our Tumblr and/or DeviantArt. Alternatively, you can contact me on any of my platforms (listed on my profile here).
> 
> *https://discord.gg/PDZqzux


End file.
